1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a social networking system. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to facilitating communications between a social networking system user and a third-party service provider or merchant via the social networking system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
While shopping in physical “brick-and-mortar” stores is common, purchasing goods from online merchants continues to increase in popularity. Online shoppers generally find it very convenient to browse an online merchant's catalog from the ease and comfort of their own homes. Furthermore, online shoppers typically need only wait a day or two to receive the goods they purchased online. Online shoppers generally view this short wait time as minimally inconvenient in comparison with the convenience of not having to leave their homes in order to buy the things they want.
Some aspects of online shopping, however, can become a larger inconvenience to the average online shopper. For example, sometimes an online shopper may have a question for an online merchant regarding a particular product or company policy. In order to ask a question, the online shopper is typically limited to options including calling the online merchant's helpline. This option is often an undesirable one for online shoppers who do not have the time to wait while their call is placed on-hold, or who simply do not like talking on the phone. In some cases, an online merchant may provide an option for an online shopper to send an email to the online merchant. This option is also often undesirable as the online shopper's email generally includes identifying information that the online shopper wishes to keep private (e.g., the online shopper's name and/or email address). Furthermore, email response times are inconsistent, often delayed, and provide no real-time feedback.
Additionally, following the finalization of a purchase transaction between an online shopper and an online merchant, the online shopper typically spends the next several hours or even days with little information regarding how the transaction is being processed by the online merchant. In some cases, the online shopper may receive boilerplate emails from the online merchant informing the online shopper that the order is “being processed,” or “has shipped.” These emails are often ignored because they are not personalized to the user and they provide little information from the online merchant. Furthermore, the online shopper may not wish to allow the online merchant to keep records of the online shopper's email address.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for managing communications between online shoppers and online merchants.